My Father's World
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: My first wrestling story. Crystal Anne Sullivan lives with her mom and stepfather until her mom is killed in a driveby shooting. She finds out that her real father is the one and only Shawn Michaels and sets out to find him.
1. My Father

My Father's World

Disclaimer: I own not WWE or any other things that you may recognize.

"No, no. It can't be." Cyrstal Sullivan said, looking at the doctor's grim face, standing in his surgical scrubs before her.

"I'm deeply sorry Miss Sullivan. Your mother died on the table, we couldn't save her." Crystal felt as if the walls were closing in around her. She ran. She ran like she'd never run before. Down the street, around the corner, pass a small kid on his skateboard and a mother pushing a stroller. Passed the Dairy Queen on the corner, up the driveway of a skyblue house, inside, up the stairs, into her room and slamming the door with a loud thud! Throwing herself on her bed and crying. Crying till there were no tears left.

-Crystal's POV-

The sound of a door opening.

"Hey Bitch, what ya crying 'bout now? Where's your mum?" it was Jimmy, my stepfather. My mom had told me that my real father had no idea that I existed and she'd tell me who he was when I was 16. Well I'm 14, and Momma's dead. I couldn't stay with him, I wouldn't stay with him. He hated me, but that was nothing to my hate for him. He never called me by name. It was always 'Hey bitch' or 'What ya doing slut?'.

"Shut up Jimmy," I said. I would not put up with anymore of his shit. Never again. Ever.

"What did ya just say to me bitch? Watch your mouth or I'll convine your mum to put ya in Military School.

"No Jimmy, you won't! Momma's not coming home you self centered prick! Momma's dead. We were caught in a freaken driveby, momma was hit! I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up your DAMN PHONE!" I ran out of the room and into Momma's, locking the door. It was time to find out who my father was.

I walked to the desk and tried to open it. It was locked, of course. It was lucky I wasn't the best behaved kid in Sweetwater, Vermont. I tried a little something I learned from a friend of mine. I pulled a paper clip out of my pocket and started fiddling with the lock. Ten minutes of tweeking the lock and ignoring the yelling, pounding, threats, and swearing from the other side of the door, the desk was open before me. Inside, there was a small shoebox and I knew it was what I was looking for. I pulled it out and opened it. On the top was a letter with my name on it. So I picked it up, and opened it. It was typed neatly on my mother's best stationary.

_Crystal,_

_If you are reading this, I have died before your 16th birthday and A) Jimmy has given you this box, or B) you broke into the desk because Jimmy was being an ass and you want to leave. Somehow, I am inclined to believe that choice B is the correct one. :) I'm so sorry baby, I never should have married the jackass. He's been nothing but horrible to you since the day we were married. _

_I found it so funny that you became such a devoted wrestling fan when you were three years old but not for the reason that I had said. As you know, I grew up in San Antonio, Texas. I lived next to a wonderful man that I fell in love with in High School. We'd planned on getting married. But, it wasn't meant to be. He was a wrestler, you see. He'd signed with the Texas Allstar Wrestling Promotion, and from then I knew we hadn't a chance so I left._

_But then I had you, my beautiful baby girl, and I was afraid. I was afraid that he would reject you, or me. I loved him, I still do. Then I married Jimmy and I was afraid that you'd leave. So I wanted to wait. I wonder, from all you know, if you've guessed. Your father, funnily enough, is the man you've idolize since you were three years old. Shawn Hickenbottom, or as you know him, Shawn Michaels. I hope, my baby girl, that you will not hold it against me and that you will be happy with him if you decide to run. In this box, is all the proof that he'll need and a letter explaining everything. Remember baby girl, I'm always watching._

_Love, _

_Momma_

I was floored. Shawn Michaels. THE Shawn Michaels. The Heartbreak Kid, HBK, The Showstoppa, The Headliner, The Icon, The Sexy Boy, The Boy Toy, the man that I had idolized since the first wrestling match that'd ever seen 11 years ago. THE Shawn Michaels was MY father? MY father? I placed Momma's letter back in the box and place the lid back on. Then I locked the desk, unlocked the door, and sprinted back to my room, once again, locking the door. I'd be damned if I let Jimmy use me as his human punching bag again. I was leaving, that was obvious from the beginning. But I was afraid of what Shawn, my father would say. I knew he was married and had 2 kids already. Would he like me? Accept me? Turn me away? But even living on the streets was better that where I was now.

"OPEN THIS DOOR LITTLE BITCH!" came a yell from the other side of the door. Yeah right.

I pulled two suitcases from the closet and started to pack. My RKO, Rey Mysterio, ChainGang, Eddie Tribute, Batista, Triple H, Undertaker, HBK (of course), Matt Hardy, RVD, DX, and Mr. Kennedy t-shirts, all of my hoodies, my Booyaka jersey, DX hat, all of my sweatpants, jeans, shorts, CDs, posters, every bit of WWE merch including the numerous action figures, CD player, portable DVD player, my favorate DVD's, books, my diary, scrapbook, picture of Momma, laptop (13th birthday present from my best friend in the entire world), cell phone, and finally, Momma's box. All in all, 2 suitcases and a backback. Now I just had to wait till nightfall and I'd be free of Sweetwater and Jimmy forever. With 2,000 dollars worth of years of birthday money in my pocket and hope in my heart, I'd be free of it all in just two hours. Two hours.

AN: So what do you think? You like? It sucks? Want more? Then you have to review. Se the purple button there? Use it please, that's why its there.


	2. Mockingbird

_**Chapter 2: **(Need a chapter name)_

_Normal POV_

It was dark, time to go. Crystal silently slide her bedroom window open. She looked down. For the height she was at, throwing her stuff down would not only risk something being broken, but it would also make a very loud noise. Bad idea when you are trying to escape your unsavory stepfather.

Crystal pulled her head back inside and when over to the phone. She dialed and waited for someone to pick it up.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other end.

"Liz, its me." Crystal said.

"Crys, what's up?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm going to my dad's."

"What?"

"Liz, you're not Stone Cold steve Austin you know. My mum died. I can't stay with the World's Biggest Asshole. I know who he is. I'm leaving."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"HBK."

"NO WAY! SHAWN MICHAELS! _THE _SHAWN MICHAELS! THAT'S AWESOME! YOU ARE SO LUCKY!"

"Shhhhhh," Crystal said urgently. "I need to get out of here and I need your help."

"What can I do?" Liz asked.

"Meet me under my bedroom window."

"Right, see you in a minute." and Liz hung up.

-----

Five minutes later, Lizzy Jackson turned up under the window.

"I'm gonna lower my stuff down, k, Liz? Take it and set it to the side."

"Ok." came Liz's answer. Crystal took an old jump rope and tied it to the handle of the first suitcase. She lugged the suitcase over to the window and lowered it down. Lizzy untied it and set it aside. Crystal pulled the jump rope back up and did the same for the second suitcase and her backpack.

When it was all outside, Crystal climbed out the window and closed it. She crawled gingerly on the roof and over to the gutter. She grabbed onto it and slid down it.

"How'd you do that?" Liz asked, amazed. Crystal smiled.

"Its no different that sliding down those poles on the playground. I'll miss you Lizzy."

"I'll miss you too Crys. You'll visit, won't you?"

"Yeah, and I'll try to get you good tickets to a show." Liz smiled.

"Come on, I'll come with you to the airport." Liz grabbed a suitcase and pulled the handle up so she could roll it.

"I love these rolling suitcases."

"I do too." Crystal agreed.

"You're bringing you're laptop and cell aren't you?"

"Duh. I wouldn't leave my cell and your birthday gift from last year behind for Jimmy to get his grubby hands on, would I?"

"No, I suppose not," she grinned. "I'll call every day, and email."

"I will too." Crystal said as they reached the airport. Crystal got her ticket, one way to San Antonio.

"Goodbye Liz."

"Bye Crys." Liz said, giving her best friend a hug. Crystal waved as she walked through the gate and onto the plane.

Once they were up in the air, Crystal pulled her CD Player out of her backpack and put her Eminem CD in. She stared out the window as her favorate song came on and watched the clouds went by in the dark sky.

_Yeah_

I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right  
now

But hey, what daddy always tell you?

Straighten up little soldier

Stiffen up that upper lip

What you crying about?

You got me

_Hailie, I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad_

Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never  
had

I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you  
laugh

I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry

Cuz you're scared, I ain't there

Daddy's with you in your prayers

No more crying, wipe them tears

Daddy's here, no more nightmares

We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it

Laney, uncle's crazy, aint he?

Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it

We're all we got in this world

When it spins, when it swirls

When it whirls, when it twirls

Two little beautiful girls

Lookin' puzzled, in a daze

I know it's confusing you

Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news

I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems

The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me

All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see

Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he  
did

We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me

But things have gotten so bad between us

I don't see us ever being together ever again

Like we used to be when we was teenagers

But then of course everything always happens for a reason

I guess it was never meant to be

But it's just something we have no control over and that's what  
destiny is

But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep

Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up little lady,

I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We feel how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise momma's gon' be alright

It's funny

I remember back one year when daddy had no money

Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up

And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from  
me

Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em

I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night  
crying

Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job

But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom

And at the time every house that we lived in

Either kept getting broken into and robbed

Or shot up on the block

And your mom was saving money for you in a jar

Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college

Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole  
it

And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart

And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart

Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back

On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment

And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara

And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr.  
Dre

And flew you and momma out to see me

But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me

Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like  
it

And you and Laney were to young to understand it

Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit

And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it

I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first  
hand

Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud

Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing

Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out

To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're  
sisters now

Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here

Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here

I like the sound of that, yeah

It's got a ring to it don't it?

Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up little lady,

I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We feel how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise momma's gon' be alright

_And if you ask me too_

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

I'mma give you the world

I'mma buy a diamond ring for you

I'mma sing for you

I'll do anything for you to see you smile

And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine

I'mma break that birdie's neck

I'd go back to the jewler who sold it to ya

And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)

Crystal sighed and contined to stare out the window at the pitch black night sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Crystal knows, a flight attendant is shaking her.

"Miss, miss. Wake up."

"Huh?"

"We've reached San Antonio."

"Oh, thanks. I must have drifted off."

Crystal got off the plane and collected her bags. Then she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, it was her father's address. She went up to a janitor who was mopping near the restrooms.

"Sir?" she said.

"What can I do for you madame?" he said in a thick Texas accent, setting his mop against the wall.

"I need to find this address." she said, showing him the slip of paper.

"That's about 5 1/2 miles from here," he said. "that way." he pointed in the direction.

"Thank you." she said, walking away.

"No problem Miss." he said, going back to his mopping. Five and a half miles. That's not so bad. She'd been in track and crosscountry, this wouldn't be so bad. Walking five and a half miles? Easy. Or not.

By the time she reached her destination, Crystal's legs were hurting and she was exhausted.

"I guess carrying 3 bags 5 1/2 miles isn't as easy as going hurdles and sprints." she muttered to herself. She looked up at the house. It was beautiful. It was large, but not excessively so. Crystal walked up to the door and knocked.

TBC

AN: Hehe, I'm bad. Please review, it really helps me out. I'd like to thank Death Falcoln for his help and advice. Thanks man!


	3. Daddy

My Father's World

Author's Note!: YAY! I'm updating. I'm sorry its taken so long. Enjoy!

The door opened to reveal a pretty woman that Crystal recognized a Rebecca, Shawn's wife.

"Um may I help you?" he said, frowning at the suitcases. Crystal pulled her mother's letter out of her pocket and handed it to Rebecca. Crystal watched her face change from curiousity to shock, to disbelief in a few seconds. Rebecca looked up from the letter.

"This...? This true?" she asked. Crystal nodded, he legs almost giving out under her. Rebecca grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Come on in, I'll go get Shawn. You must be tired from your trip." Rebecca said, pulling her inside. "We'll get your things in a moment, come in to the living room and sit down."

She pushed her down onto the couch and left to go get Shawn. Crystal couldn't believe this, Rebecca was accepting her or something? She heard voices down the hall and recognized Shawn's and Rebecca's voices.

"How do you know Becca?"

"Shawn, she looks just like you. She looks like a perfect mix of you and Erica, and it her handwritting."

"God, it is. Erica had a daughter? With me?" He sounded almost dazed.

"See for yourself Shawn." they rounded a corner and went into the room. Crystal turned to meet Shawn's eyes. They were just like hers. The ears: just like hers. The smile: just like hers.

Shawn himself couldn't believe it. She was the spitting image of himself and his first love. The woman he still loved. Crystal stood and Shawn was beside her in a moment, pulling her into a hug.

"Crystal right?" he said, releasing her. She nodded and Shawn smiled.

"You look just like your mother, and like me." his voice cracked. "is...is it true she's gone?" he asked. Crystal noticed Rebecca slipping out to give them privacy.

"Yeah." she whispered, tears rising to her eyes.

"How?" she could see tears in his eyes too. Whether they were of joy, sadness, or both, she didn't know.

"Dr...drive by shooting. It...it was coming at me and she...she got in front of it." then she burst into tears and felt Shawn's arms around her.

"Your mother was always a brave woman Crystal. It would be how she wanted to go." Shawn said, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"She didn't want to go." Crystal said

"No, I'm sure she didn't. But of all the ways for her to go, that would've been her ideal death. Brave and helpin someone else." Crystal nodded, know it was true. Her mother always told her as they'd watch a soldier sacrifice his life for a comrade in a movie, or a lover for his love, that that was the best way to die. Crystal smiled slightly.

"Why don't we get you to your room and you can get some sleep and we can talk more." she nodded again. "I'll go get your stuff." Shawn got up and went outside.

As she sat there on the couch, Crystal thought that everything would be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

My Father's World

Note: Ya, I didn't disappear. I didn't abandon the story completely or anything. If goes as planned, this fic won't end for a while. Hopefully. So here ya'll are.

Shawn carried Crystal's stuff upstairs to the nicest guest room that he'd decided would be hers. As he did, he mused over the startling revelation that he had another child. Looking at her was like seeing Erica again with obvious mistakes. She had his eyes, and his ears, and his smile. And Erica had remembered that he'd wanted their first child to be called either Christopher or Crystal.

He remembered the day he'd come home and found the note. The note that he carried everywhere he'd went. The note that he'd thought had ended his life. Shawn sighed and sat on the bed, taking an old, many creased piece of paper from his pocket.

_Dear Shawny,_

_This is hard for me to say, and even harder to write, but I'm leaving. Your career is blooming and I can't deal with being with someone I only see once or twice a week. Know that I still love you and I always will. Shawn, my Darling, please don't mourn my leaving forever. Find someone and be happy. _

_I love you,_

_Erica_

Shawn brushed the tears on his face away, folded the letter, and put it back in his pocket. Sighing again heavily, Shawn decended the steps and walked back into the living room. There he saw Crystal massaging her legs.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yup, just a little sore from walking." she said, stretching. Shawn stared.

"You walked here?" he asked. Crystal nodded.

"But its five and a half miles from the airport! Carrying all of that stuff?" he exclaimed. Crystal strugged and nodded again.

"Well no wonder you're sore. Here, I'll run you a hot bath and give you a painkiller. Sound good?" he asked, helping her to her feet. She nodded eagarly and Shawn helped her upstairs. Crystal walked to one of her suitcases and dug through it for clothes to change into. HBK shirt, black jeans, black cowboy boots. Shawn laughed at her choices.

"Yeah, you're definetly mine." he said. "Nice shirt."

"Thank, I have many more." she said back, letting him lead her to the bathroom and watched as he ran the water.

"So you're a fan huh?" he chuckled.

"Since I was three or four. I saw my first wrestling match then with Momma. It was you vs The British Bulldog for the Eurpean Championship. You won." She smiled and Shawn laughed.

"And your favorates are...?" he asked.

"You, Rey Mysterio, Matt Hardy, RVD, Triple H, and Jeff Hardy in that order." Shawn nodded and smirked cockily.

"Well I would hope I was your favorate." he joked. "I gotta go call Vince. Towels on the rack kay? Call if you need anything."

"Got it." she told him. He left and she got undress and slid into the hot water with a sigh. It felt so good. She soaked for awhile before getting out and dressing. She walked back into her room to see Shawn there waiting for her.

"Hey Baby Girl, nice soak?" he asked.

"You bet erm... what should I call you?" she asked awkwardly.

"Doesn't matter to me. Ya could call me a pink, fuzzy Easter bunny for all I care." he grinned. Crystal giggled.

"How 'bout Dad?" she asked. Shawn smiled warmly and nodded.

"Sounds good. Here, your painkiller." he said, holding out a pill and bottle of water.

"Thanks...Dad." she smiled at him and Shawn pulled back the covers on the bed. Crystal crawled underneith them and Shawn tucked the covers around her.

"Have a good sleep." he said. His answer was the sound of Crystal snoring.


End file.
